


Hot&Cold

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gendry doesn't like leather underwear, also, spoiler alert:Gendry's ass, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya doesn't deal with warm weather, Gendry doesn't deal with the cold...tz, tz, what is there to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenka/gifts).



Arya slammed the door of the mechanic shop open. It was so impossibly hot. If it was this hot In King’s Landing how hot was it in Dorne? No, wait. She didn’t want to know. The hated this stupid city and its stupid heat and the stupid people. Except Gendry. Gendry was the only redeeming quality King’s Landing had. Even if he was stupid too. 

“I’m sweating like a sinner in a Sept and I’m not even keeping the Seven anymore. How the fuck are you not melting?” she questioned once she reached the back and saw Gendry had jeans on.

She was about to make another complaint about the infernal weather when Gendry rolled from under the car he was working on. Arya’s body suddenly felt like burning and it had nothing to do with the weather. Gendry was shirtless, sweat running down his neck and chest and he was covered in soot and oil stains. And while Arya was attracted of Gendry all the time and whatever he looked like, she found him ridiculously good looking in that messy state. She didn’t know why she was attracted to lured by that, but the more unruly Gendry looked, the more aroused she felt. Gendry’s abs were truly a work of art. Well, all of him was a work of art, but she will concentrate on his abs cause it was those she was getting a panoramical view of. Arya truly appreciated his chest and she spent many hours thinking of a perfect way to describe it. And she foud it. If she had to describe Gendry’s chest(and Gendry in general) in one word it will be ‘lickable’. Yes, certainly lickable with that sweat glistening on his skin in the hot air of the noon…

“Wasn’t that an actual shirt?” Gendry’s voice took her back to reality.

Arya looked down at her crop top.

“It was, but frankly, the hellish weather forced me to sacrifice it.”

“It still looks nice on you.” he shrugged and slid back under the car.

Arya gaped. What an ass! If he actually liked that improvised crop top, it wouldn't have been on her anymore.

Arya kneeled on the floor and crawled towards Gendry. 

“Gendry, I’m too hot!” she complained.” Do something about it.” she said slapping his knee.

“What in the world am I supposed to do?” his voice came muffled from under the car.”I don’t control the weather.”

Arya huffed then joined Gendry under the car. It was actually a little bit cooler down there, but she was still had a waterfall of sweat on her.

“You could suggest me something, you know?”

“There is the small bathroom in the back.” he said, frowning his eyebrows but continuing his work.” Or you could take your shirt off and stay in your bra.” he shrugged.

“I’m not wearing a bra.” this time, he stopped from his tinkering”And you aren’t wearing underwear.” she noted as her hand sneaked in his jeans.

“It gets sticky from the sweat.” Gendry argued putting the key down and looking at Arya.

“Did I say otherwise?” she replayed with a grin, stroking the base of his cock.

“Arya, you can’t seriously think of giving me a handjob under a goddamn car.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the weirdest place in which we did something sexual.”

They exchanged a look and burst out laughing. Then Arya made a motion with her free hand and Gendry came closer and kissed her. Until the car decided to protest and drop oil on both of their faces. They crawled from under the car laughing full heartedly.

“Seems like it didn’t approve your perversion.” Gendry remarked patting the side of the car.

“Seems like fresh water doesn’t approve your face.” Arya restored.

“You are the one speaking?” Gendry questioned, pointing to her face.

“Well, given there is no one else in the room…”

“Alright smartass, let’s go wash your face. And maybe your mouth.”

Arya squealed as Gendry lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her towards the bathroom. Did they cool down? No, not quite. Actually, things only got more heated, but it was worth it.

\--------------------------------------

“Turn to the left. Now back to the right. Walk a little. Now make a pirouette.” Arya instructed while sitting comfortably on the bed.

“Arya, I’m just trying on underwear!” Gendry said exasperated throwing his hands in the air.

“Well, we ought to find you good underwear.” Arya replayed tilting her head to get a better view of his ass.

“Is that why you bought like twenty pairs?”

“Precisely.” she said with a grin”Now take those off, they make your butt seem flat.”

“And the ones before made it too narrow and the ones before made my dick look small. They are just fucking boxers.” 

“Technically, most of them are briefs. Now try on the leather ones.” she said throwing him the respective pair.

“Arya, I don’t intend to wear leather underwear.” he said taking the briefs of his face where they landed.

“Oh come on. Just try them on.” 

Gendry grumbled as he put them on which was quite a hard job. Who even thought leather underwear was a good idea? When he finally managed to get in the devilish garment Arya ordered him to do all those stupid poses again. When he was done she had that smirk on her face that could only mean trouble.

“You are keeping these ones!” she exclaimed happily.

“No way.” 

“Yes, way. They make your ass sand out perfectly.”

“Arya I’m not gonna wear leather briefs on a daily basis.”

“Come on! You look good in them.”

“Arya…” he said in a warning tone.

“Your dick looks great in them!”

“Arya!”

“How about a deal?”

“A deal.” he inquired massaging the bridge of his nose.

They were making a deal over underwear while their dog was watching between them like it was a tennis match. Why couldn’t they be a normal couple?

“You keep the leather briefs and I’ll give you this.” she said pulling a pair of boxers with bull heads on them from the pile.

“Deal!” Gendry said without thinking and rushed forward.

He grabbed the boxers out of her hand and escaped the leather prison. And yes, the bull boxers were miles better than all he tried so far.   
“Alright, you seem to like them now take them off.”

Gendry did so in an automatical way. It is what he did for the last hour. Though this time Arya didn’t give him another pair. He rose and eyebrow. Arya sat very comfortably on the bed in a bunch of pillows some popcorn.

“Next pair?” he suggested.

“There is no next pair.” Arya shrugged.

Gendry rose an eyebrow.

“So am I supposed to stay with my ass bare for the rest of the day?”

“Well, if you wish so much…”

“Arya, it is cold.”

“Mhm.”

“We don’t have the heater turned on.”

‘But I sure am.’ Arya thought, while shoving some more popcorn in her mouth and watching Gendry’s glorious naked body.

“Arya I’m freezing, it is too cold.”

“Oh, quite being a whiny bitch. And keep your arse where I can see it.”

“I may as well tattoo ‘Arya Stark’s property on my arse.” he sighed.

Arya's face lit up, but Gendry stopped her before she could say anything.

“Oh, don’t you even think about it.” he warned.

Arya pouted and got up. She went to Gendry ad wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back, tightly.

“Gods be good, woman, I thought a weave of romance took over you. Not that you were using this occasion to squeeze my arse.”

“Love you too.” Arya smirked giving him a peck on the lips.


	2. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, have a mini sequel. I'm sorry if it is dull.

Gendry woke up with a headache and a dry mouth as if somebody stuffed cotton in it. He felt like shit and his arse hurt for whatever reason. He wasn’t gonna touch alcohol ever again. He grumbled angrily as he crawled out of bed. He wasn’t that surprised he was naked. It was Arya’s doing. The fact he couldn’t remember anything from last night was Arya’s doing too. She’d better not have made him sing karaoke again. From the bed, he heard a giggle. He looked over his shoulder. Arya was hogging the blanket to her chest, her eyes were closed, but she had a smirk on her face as she kept from laughing. Gendry knew she wasn’t asleep.

“Oh ha ha, hangover Gendry is truly hilarious.” he said sarcastically making his way to the bathroom.

He could hear Arya giggle again before entering the bathroom. ‘Giggling isn’t her thing what in the Seven Hells was so funny?’ he thought with a frown as he washed his mouth. Oh well, no more horrible taste. 

Gendry made few steps back and stretched as much as the small bathroom allowed him too. Then he turned the shower on. A fast shower would probably really help, he felt ridiculously tense. And his arse was aching. That was Arya’s fault, no doubt. She probably got into that old habit of biting his arse. Gendry started feeling slightly better because of the shower. Till he noticed something odd. As he was trying to wash his back he noticed there was something on his arse. He frowned. Then he turned around to take a look at what it may be in the shower’s door. When he saw he almost had a heart attack. On his arse, in cursive black letters was written ‘Propriety of Arya Stark’. 

Gendry opened the door of the shower and stumbled out, almost slipping and breaking his neck. He basically slid out of the bathroom while making incoherent noises about tattoos and butts. He stopped abruptly when he heard a blitz going off. Arya took a bunch of pictures then threw her phone aside, settling her hands under her chin. She was laying on her stomach, feet up in the air mermaid style, looking like the cat who just ate a canary.

“What have you done?” Gendry questioned.

“Immortalised your naked gloriousness? And your stupid expression.”

“Arya, why do I have that tattoo on my ass?”

“Because you wanted to get it?”

“I don’t remember that.”

“Because you were drunk.”

Gendry face slapped himself. Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea, he should have known better.

“This thing still hurts you know?”

“Aw, poor Gendry’s arse.” Arya cooed”Do you want me to kiss it to make it better?”

“Well, actually...yeah.” he said, going to the bed.

Arya had other ideas, though. She put both her hands on his chest to stop him from laying down.

“You are gonna wet the sheet.” she complained.

“Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do, go on the balcony and sundry?”

“I have a better idea.” she said, a devilish smirk playing on her lips before she started licking the water drops of his chest.

Gendry inhaled sharply. Goddamit if that was her plan all along...it was working. As if he’d ever be abe to resist Arya.

“You are a dirty minded one, she-wolf.”

Arya looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

“And you caught up on that just now?”

“Hardly.” he said picking her up by the waist.

Arya pouted as he carried her to the closest wall and slammed her against it.

“I thought you wanted butt kisses.” she said wrapping her legs around his waist as he took her shirt off.

“Butt kisses later. I may as well not be the only sore one in here.”

“Is that a threat?” 

“Maybe.” he said biting her neck.

“We’ll see how well you put it in practice.” Arya replayed slapping his ass.

“Ow Arya, Seven Hells, that hurt. I’m gonna get revenge for that.”

One hour later, Gendry laid on his stomach on the bed, as Arya was applying her miraculous remedy for pain. 

“Mm...that feels really great….ouch Arya what the fuck was that for?”

Arya smirked against his left buttcheek. That bite will leave a mark for a while.

“You know, reminding you who is in charge. And who owns this.” she added slapping his arse playfully.

“Yeah, it isn’t like it is written all over it already.”

They both burst out laughing. Who’d have guess a morning after a hungover would be this good?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a little sequel about the tattoo, tell me!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, sorry if there are any mistakes.


End file.
